


Tiny

by orphan_account



Category: Tumblr (RPF)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Valentines Day Fic, brooke is an uwu girl, gets slightly steamy, so is zambie, sorry zambie, ur just short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little Valentine's thing cause I wanna get ripped by Zambie it'd probably be hot.
Relationships: Brooke Rocky & Andrew Rocky, Brooke Rocky/Willow, Brooke/Willow, Zambie-Trashart & Pebble, Zambie-Trashart/LovesWifi
Comments: 1





	Tiny

Brooke laughed signing her Valentine for Willow. She put a lot of thought into it and was seriously considering sneaking out to go see Willow that night.

Andrew stood outside his sister's room staring at the red, blue, and green valentine. "Sweet, is that for me?" Andrew asked and Brooke tried to glare at him with her doe brown eyes.

"No asshat get out of here," Brooke said going to close the door but Andrew stuck his foot in the door making Brooke push harder.

"I come in peace, listen I just wanted to let you know if you're sneaking out tonight to see Willow then I can distract mom and dad so you can leave earlier," Andrew said and Brooke let the door open.

"What did you want in return?" Brooke asked arms crossed.

"You need to help me sneak out tomorrow night to see my girlfriend," Andrew said and the two shook hands.

"Deal." Andrew distracted the Rocky parents after dinner as Brooke grabbed a jacket and slipped out her window pillow dummy under her comforter.

She stumbled as she hit the ground but then took off running down the street and in around ten minutes was standing in front of Willow's house knocking on the door. Brooke bounced on the balls of her feet until Willow opened the door hands covered in paint.

"Dude what are you doing here?" Willow asked confused.

"I came to give you your valentine," Brooke said smiling so wide her eyes closed.

"Come in come in," Willow sighed not really wanting to ruin it.

"Sooooo, it's our first Valentines day together," Brooke said hoping up on the countertop. Willow wiped her hands off and walked over to Brooke standing in front of her. She took in her girlfriend sitting in front of her, hair half up half down, fishnet tights, maroon shorts, black sweater, and black combats with Willow's leather jacket over it.

"Alright let me see it," Willow said holding her hand out which Brooke put the Valentine in. She opened it up to see swirling lines and neat handwriting across the page in red writing. "Brookie this is awesome," Willow said hugging the girl who still sat on the counter.

"Really?" She asked an eyebrow perked up.

"Yup, super talented," Willow said giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips but before she could go too far, Brooke pulled on the back of her hood. "You're going into dangerous territory Brookie," Willow warned getting aquanted between the shorter's legs.

"Turst me, I know," Brooke said leaning back in fingers tangled in purple hair and Willow's hands on Brooke's thighs tracing where her shorts were. Their mouths met in battle the shorter giving in almost immediatly to the taller who had so much power over her. Willow's mouth moved from Brooke's and to her neck kissing delicatly down the collum of her throat. Short breathes came out of Brooke's mouth as Willow bit the skin of her collar bone sucking a deep bruise.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked rubbing her sore neck and Willow shrugged diving back for the girl's lips backing her down on the counter climbing up on top of her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," Willow said pulling back for air.

"You're not giving me another hickey," Brooke said sitting up and crossing her legs subtle pout on her pink lips.

"What would you prefer to do Brookie cookie?" Willow asked getting off the counter and offering her hands to Brooke as the girl hopped down.

"Maybe a movie? Snuggles?" Brooke said leaning into the taller.

"Done."

Willow's mom found the two on the couch the next morning with Mr. and Mrs. Rocky behind her looking for their daughter and none of them could find the will to wake the lovebirds up.


End file.
